


Derek Is Uncircumcised

by petershorcrux



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek has a pretty dick, Derek is Uncut, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Oral Sex, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: The title kind of says it all, but:Derek is uncut and Stiles is interested.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something that popped into my head and i thought was worth a quick fic

So Derek isn’t circumcised. Stiles knows this because he’s staring right at Derek’s dick. He’s eye level with it, actually, because he and Derek had been in the process of getting hot and heavy. 

And it was fine, he’s cool with it and all, but he’s never seen an uncircumcised dick before. It’s…kind of cute actually. Stiles still wants to suck it and all, but he also really just wants to look at it.

Derek’s breathing isn’t laboured anymore, he’s looking down at Stiles with a raised eyebrow and a grin-smirk on his face. “Is something wrong, Stiles,” he asks, humour apparent in his voice. “You’ve seen one before, right?” Derek jokes and when he laughs his dick bounces; when it hits Derek’s stomach a trail of precome strings out from the tip to the head of the man’s dick. Which Stiles finds kind of hot for whatever reason? But he got a hard on when he looked at the number 6 at an angle once, so he’s not really going to question it too much.

Stiles scoffs, “‘Course I have," he says, annoyed. He’s seen porn before, he’s seen his own, he and Scott used to fool around, and he’s even had sex a few times before Derek thank you very much. He continues, “I haven’t seen an uncircumcised dick, though,” he admits and continues staring at Derek’s dick. Derek sighs and rolls his eyes, growing irritated but his dick doesn’t soften up, he’s still hard. 

Maybe he’s an exhibitionist? Stiles hopes so…he’s going to file that away for a later discussion.

“Oh,” Derek says quietly, “is that…not good?” He sounds a little hurt when he asks.

“What?” Stiles looks up at Derek’s face and catches the small drop of hurt in his eyes, “Oh, shit, no, yeah, that’s totally fine. But I just kind of want to take it all in, and before you can say anything, not like that. Well, like that but like…I want to stare at your dick, is that so much to ask?” Stiles babbles animatedly.

“I mean, while that’s good for my ego and all…” Derek trails off.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” Stiles apologises quickly and then shuffles a bit closer on his knees. “If you have any pointers you wanna throw my way. Like, I’ve heard things, but any new ones would be helpful.” Stiles reaches up and takes Derek’s dick into his hand, pumping it slowly. He was really into how the foreskin rolled back and revealed the head. Derek’s hips thrust a little and his head fell back a little.

“There’s not much point in cutting the foreskin on werewolves,” Derek supplied unprompted, not exactly the discussion Stiles expected but not unwelcome. Stiles tried to stay focussed on Derek’s dick, however, which wasn’t all that hard because of how fascinated with it he was. “The foreskin usually grows back and it would be a lot more painful to try and keep it from growing back, so they just…don’t?” Derek shrugs and then lets out a small moan when Stiles licks around the head of his dick. “And besides, it does have a kind of appeal to nature thing to it. Being natural and all that blah blah blah.”

Stiles nods and twirls his tongue around the head again, tongue held tight against the head by the foreskin. That old fear about uncut dicks and their cleanliness was dismissed appreciatively. Not that he expected it to be dirty, besides Derek probably expected to get lucky tonight so it’d be a dick move to not have cleaned his dick before.

Stiles held the foreskin away from the head and took the head into his mouth and sucked which made one of Derek’s legs jump a little. Stiles laughed around the dick in his mouth and looked at Derek from beneath his eyelashes. Derek looks down at him with a small smile playing on his mouth; he reaches down and runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair and Stiles hums pleasantly.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com/) where you can prompt and all that jazz


End file.
